


Save Me Revolver

by RyuRan2200



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29861127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuRan2200/pseuds/RyuRan2200
Summary: A young 19 year old queen, Shingetsu Rei Shadows, is practicing magic in her secret underground crystal world. No one knows this crystal world even existed except for the queen herself, and she never told anyone that she went there. The queen's three kings, Vegeta, Yuri and Ryoken Kogami other wise known as Revolver, are busy running the kingdom in her absences. This gave the young queen time to herself that she wished she hadn't gotten.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Two good friends helped me come up with this idea, Chibi of wattpad and Kyu of Anime Amino (unfortunately Kyu is no longer on Anime Amino, I don't know what happened to them and I haven't been able to get into contact with them since they left the amino)

Young Shingetsu practices her spells without a care in the world. She loves being able to have time to herself, which she never gets that often. She's been alone in her crystal world for nearly four hours practicing when her thoughts begin to waver to other things, like work that still needs to be done.

The queen's wavering thoughts are starting to affect the spells she's practicing. One wavering thought ends up causing a spell to crash in front of the young girls' face, sending her to the neighboring planet Earth. She's in a dense wooded area, with a large building off to her right.

"This can't be right, I was just in my crystal world." Shingetsu says to herself while looking around.

Shingetsu sees a building off to her right, but something about that building just doesn't seem to sit right with her at all. She opts not to go anywhere near the building if she could help it. She walks off in a different direction when she's spotted by two people with guns, she panics and brakes out into a run to get away from the people; the people with guns give chase. Shingetsu tries everything to get away from her pursuers when she bangs into someone. Unfortunately, this person is working with the her pursuers.

"Get up." A man says pointing a gun at the girl who banged into him.

Shingetsu has no choice but to comply if she doesn't want to get shot. She gets up like she's told but slowly, the two people that were chasing her run up to the man with the gun. Shingetsu's hands are zip tied behind her back and she's pushed to walk to the large building she saw earlier.

"Where are you taking me?" Shingetsu asks her captors.

A woman with long blond hair answers her, "To the Facility."

"Is that what that large building is called?"

"That doesn't concern you, you'll have bigger things to worry about soon." A man says, he looks thin and kinda scrawny, unlike that man Shingetsu had banged into.

It doesn't take long to get to the building known as the Facility, there's silence among the captors and the captive as the group enters the building. Shingetsu is forced into an elevator that went down into the unknown depths of the building; it makes her want to vomit from fear, but she keeps her cool. After the evaluator doors open, she's pushed out into a long hallway of cells. The sound of crying, screaming, yelling and begging can be heard from all around.

'Just what have I gotten myself into?' Is the thought she has right before the zip tie is taken off her wrists and she's pushed into a cell.

Her captors walk away after the cell door is locked behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

*Shingetsu's POV*

Hours have passed since my capture, but things could be worse. They could have just killed me on the spot, but they didn't, I slightly wonder why. My thoughts are interrupted when the cell door opens. There at the door are men in white lab coats. At this, my stomach goes into my throat.

"You have nothing to fear my dear child." One of the men say.

"I'm a ruler you know, if I get hurt there will be dire consequences." I say back, trying to use my high status to get me out of here.

"What you were outside these walls no longer matter, your name also no longer matters. From now on you'll be known as Subject 9-8-1." One of the man in white tells me.

"I have a name you know." I shoot back at him with attitude.

"Not anymore you don't, your name is Subject 9-8-1 now." A woman with brown hair and glasses steps out from behind the men. She is also dressed in a white lab coat, reminding me of Android 21 in her human form from the Dragon Ball Fighter Z video game.

I hiss at the woman, my eyes turning slit and emerald green. My ears also become pointed at the top and my hands become claw like; I'm ready to kill if it means getting out. The woman and her colleagues step back a little; they seem to be afraid of me. But that's exactly what I want, I don't care what they think of me, I just want out.

"Well, looks like we have some kind of mutant child on our hands." The woman says as she looks me over.

I'm sitting on the floor in front of the door looking up at the people in front of me. To hopefully scare them even more, I crouch down low to the ground like a cat would stalking its prey, a long black tail pokes out from my backside swaying from side to side. I'm getting ready to pounce, and my target is the lady with brown hair and glasses. I start to crawl closer to the woman, on all fours but my knees never touch the floor. I watch the woman and her colleagues closely and carefully, then I pounce with claws and teeth ready, but my attack is shot down when the door is slammed in my face. My head hits the door hard, but I'm not knocked out. I just shake my head from side to side to clear it.

I waited to see what they would do next. Since I'm in one of my many animals forms now I feel uncomfortable being on the ground, I go to climb the closet wall to me. I feel like the people holding me captive are stupid, since they put me in a cell with the walls made out of stone. I'm easily able to climb the wall and hide in the shadows. Below me is a small patch of light on the floor. I keep my eyes on it to see if anyone passes by. I don't know how but I can feel my pupils expanding, growing larger to let more light in so I can see in my dark cell.

The minutes seemed like hours to me, but I stay up in my hiding place. As a cat I like being up in high places like any cat would to see its surroundings. I play with a wooden round shaped necklace that I keep hidden under my shirt until I suddenly see the patch of light on the floor get covered, my guess is that a person is outside of the door. I smirk and get ready to pounce on them to make a run for it but before I pounce I hide the wooden necklace under my shirt then make my body absorb it so it can't be taken away from me.

"Sound the alarm Subject 9-8-1 has escaped!" A man shouted.

I try hard to stop myself from laughing as an alarm goes off and I get into position to pounce.

'They actually think I've escaped? Wow, these people must be dumber then they look.' I think to myself and let out a small giggle.

The little patch of light goes out and then comes back several times, telling me that people outside are running back and forth looking for me. I just wait until someone is stupid enough to open the cell door, and it doesn't take long for someone to do that. I let out a sharp hiss and pounce on them, they let out a yelp and I take off running out of the cell door.

"She's over there!" I hear someone shout but I kept running, trying to find a way out of this place or at least a better place to hide.

I don't know what happened next, but I'm suddenly in a lot of pain. I fall to knees clutching my head, I try my best to deal with the pain and not get caught but I feel strong hands grab me and force me to my feet.

"Well, you really are something you know that girl?" It's the man that caught me out in the woods earlier.

I say nothing and glare up at him, I even try to bite him but moving makes the pain in my head worse.

"Did you catch her Beauregard?" Says a female.

I'm not able to see who is talking, all I know is that it's a woman by voice.

"She's right here Miss. Zolga." Beauregard says somewhat proudly.

Said woman makes her way to the front of all the people and I see it's the woman with brown hair and glasses. I glare at her and try to move to attack when I feel the most excruciating pain in my head, I fall to my knees holding my head. I'm able to still look up and glare at Zolga.

"My my, you're quite the interesting girl, 9-8-1. You're affected by Garasu Waves which is quite rare. Especially for someone as young as yourself." Zolga says with a small pleased smile.

"Let me go!" I yell at Zolga, my eyes glowing with anger.

"Since she's out might as well take her to the lab." Zolga sighs and turns, walking away.


	3. Chapter 3

Shingetsu is dragged to the lab, but she fusses and fights all the way and even bites a few people. But she's eventually dragged in, then forcibly bound by thick metal chains. Probes are attached to her chest and temples to measure vitals signs and mental activity. Simple yet painful tests are done, they feel more annoying to her than painful. After the tests, the probes are taken off but not the chains; Zolga doesn't want to risk her running off or getting attacked.

Zolga gets up from her seat at a computer and goes over to a small control panel, turning a dial and releasing Garasu Waves into a sealed off part of the room. She looks up to see her captive's response. Shingetsu's starts squirming in pain, she tries everything to get the pain to stop but nothing works. Her vision starts to blur, but she fights to hold onto her consciousness for as long as she can.

"I won't give in no matter what you do!" Shingetsu screams, trying her best to push back the pain.

"You can't fight it forever 9-8-1." Zolga says as she makes the waves stronger.

The pain gets worse for the young queen until she feels like something within brakes, her vision blurs then everything goes black. She falls to the floor unconscious, her cat like appearance fading back to that a normal human.

"Beauregard, take 9-8-1 to her new cell so we can keep a better eye on her." Zolga orders.

"Yes Miss. Zolga." Beauregard says and enters the sealed room unlocking the chains.

Beauregard takes Shingetsu to a high end security room with hidden cameras where her ever move can be seen. He lays her gently on the bed then leaves the room, locking the door behind him. The door has Subject 9-8-1 on it to identify who she is.

Hours later Shingetsu groans awake with a slight headache and looks around the room. It's slightly dark if not for the light from the outside. There's a only a bed, a sink, a mirror and a toilet in the room.

'I've got to get the hell out of here, that lady is nuts!' Shingetsu thinks to herself.

Back home Ryoken is the first to notice her absence.

"Hey, has anyone seen Shing? It's been hours since she left." Ryoken asks Yuri and Vegeta.

"He's right, she has been gone a while." Yuri points out.

"Then we better go find her." Vegeta says getting a little worried.

All three of them get to work on finding their queen. Night has fallen on the unknown place Shingetsu is being kept, she tries to sleep through the night but it's hard not knowing what Zolga will do to her next.

The next day things get worse. She's dragged out again and forced to change out of her clothes into a long slowly fating dingy white shirt that reaches almost to her ankles. She's allowed to keep her under garments on along with her socks, but her shoes have been changed to simple light brown flat shoes that barely cover the top of her feet. Once she has changed her clothes she's dragged into the lab where probes are attached to her chest and temples again to measure vitals and mental activity. The tests become much more painful, she tries her best to deal with the pain. But stiffens or screams out every time she's shocked or given a needle. Zolga has this crazy idea that people can control and manipulate computers and other electric objects with their mind and has come up with a plan that she thinks will work. With what computer programming skills she has combined with neuropsychology to make computer programs and drugs that she's forces into Shingetsu's mind and body to try and make her vision a reality.

For six and half long agonizing years Zolga tries several different ways to get her idea to come to fruition. Shingetsu doesn't show much progress in being able to manipulate computer programs much less anything else. Shingetsu is extremely mentally and physically weak due to all the tests and experimental drugs but whenever she isn't being experimented on, she tries to break out. She almost succeeded once but passed out due to her weak mental state. Because of her frequent brake out attempts Zolga implants a special chip into Shingetsu's brain that can be used to track and forcibly take control of her to bring her back. The chip was implemented several months after it was created and when Shingetsu was unconscious.

Shingetsu gets a lucky break where she's not being experimented on, she tries seeing if the experiments actually did anything useful, and they did. With a lot of effort she's able to disable the cameras and the door. She throws open the door and bolts out as fast as she can, though it doesn't take long for the cameras to come back on. An alarm quick goes off with a computer voice saying, "Subject 9-8-1 has escaped."

She ignores this and keeps running, trying to use a spell or any kind of power at all to get home but things don't go as planned.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Varis and Revolver are two different versions of Ryoken Kogami, they will be using the first Link Vrains avatar until a later chapter. I'll let you guys know what the avatars change

"I'm going to Link Vrains for a while, I have to blow off some steam," Ryoken says to Yuri and Vegeta.

"Don't take long, we don't want you to go missing on us." Vegeta says. He's taken on the role of ruler since Shingetsu's disappearance six and half years ago.

"Understood Vegeta." Ryoken says as he walks off to his room.

Once in his room, Ryoken takes out his duel disk. "Into the Vrains," he calls out to get his duel disk to take him to Link Vrains. His duel disk glows but something goes wrong, though Ryoken doesn't realize it yet. He's taken to Link Vrains and takes on the appearance of his first Link Vrains Avatar, Revolver.

"Where have I gone to now?" Shingetsu asks herself as she looks around. Whatever she was able to used should have gotten her home, but nothing that she sees looks like home.

Suddenly a large dragon comes out of nowhere destroying everything in its path, there's also a person on top of it.

"Wait, is that Cracking Dragon and a Knight of Hanoi?"

"Come out come out Playmaker! I know you're here," the knight says with a smirk.

"Looking for me?" Playmaker comes out of hiding on his duel board with his duel disk ready to go.

Shingetsu is close by and is able to see everything. The duel between Playmaker and the Knight of Hanoi gets going. In the middle of the duel Shingetsu's eyes starts to glow and she starts drawing out the Ignis that's suck in Playmaker's duel disk.

"Playmaker what's going on?" Ai says as he comes out of Playmaker's duel disk.

Everyone looks around to see what the cause of this could be, but they don't see anything or anyone that could cause this. Shingetsu gasps as her mental instability kicks in and she passes out, falling to the ground. Her eyes go back to normal and Ai goes back into Playmaker's duel disk. The duel continues as if nothing had happened with Playmaker winning.

Unknown to Shingetsu someone is watching her and sees what she can do to the Ignis.

"Specter, bring that girl to me," the leader of the Hanoi orders.

"I'll have her back here within the hour sir," Specter says as he bows lightly and disappears.

It doesn't take Specter long to find and retrieve Shingetsu; he takes her back to the Hanoi base. She's allowed to rest until she regains consciousness.

"Varis, sir." Specter says politely to get his leader's attention

"Yes, what is it?" Varis says, turning his attention away from his screen and to Specter.

"I have the girl, but she was unconscious when I found her."

"I see, being her to me when she regains consciousness."

"Understood sir." Specter bows to Varis then disappears to keep an eye on Shingetsu.

It takes several hours for Shingetsu to regain even a little bit of consciousness. She looks around trying to figure out where she is, but Specter notices this and goes to take her out of the cell. Even mentally weak she fusses and fights to be left alone, but Specter drags her out anyway taking her straight to Varis. Varis is looking through a screen that overlooks Link Vrains, he's keeping an eye out for Playmaker. Thinking of ways to take and destroy his Ignis.

"Varis sir, I've got the girl but she's not completely conscious yet."

Varis turns to Specter to look at the girl he's holding onto to. The girl before him looks weak and pale, she's barely able to stand much less walk on her own. Varis takes a moment to study the girl's features and a small smirk graces his lips.

"She's weak but feisty." Varis says as he walks closer. "Now what's a young girl like you doing on Link Vrains?"

Shingetsu's not even paying attention, she just trying to remain conscious. Feeling the odd ping of the unknown chip in her brain that's trying to send a signal back to Zolga. Specter shakes her to get her attention.

"Varis asked you a question girl." He snaps at her.

'Varis...? Then he's not my...' Tears threaten to fall but they're held back.

"Answer the question girl, what are you doing on Link Vrains?" Specter shakes and snaps at her again.

"I-I don't know..." Shingetsu finally responds. she feels slightly dizzy swaying on her feet a little. Holding onto Specter to keep from falling.

"You're a very interesting girl." Varis chimes in.

"Oh?..."

"We saw what you did, you almost had that Ignis in your grasp." Varis says, sounding a bit excited.

"I don't know what you're talking about Varis." Shingetsu replies confused as another wave of dizziness hits her making her almost fall.

Specter catches her to keep her from falling. Shingetsu rubs her temples trying to ease the pain and dizziness though it doesn't really help.

"We need your help." Varis says seeming to not care for the pain the girl's in.

"With what?"

"We need to get Playmaker's Ignis, your special ability can help us do that."

"It's not special it's a curse and I'm not going to help you hurt innocent people."

"Hurt people? I'll be saving them from those evil heartless Ignises." Varis say as he lets out a little chuckle.

"You're willing to sacrifice anyone and anything to get what you want, and I won't be a part of it." Shingetsu's voice sounds weak and tired.

"Don't test my patience girl. You will help us or you'll never see the real world again."

"Then you're going to have to force me Varis," she snaps at him.

"Oh really? I'd hate to have to hurt such a nice girl like you," he says, coming closer to her.

Shingetsu refuses to look at Varis, her bangs slightly fall into her face. Coving her eyes, as the dizziness slowly creeps up on her again.

"Do you really think you can stop me from getting what I want?" Varis says as he slowly takes his hand to move her bangs out of her face. He doesn't know it but his hand brushes against her left temple.

Shingetsu lets out a whimper of pain which almost sounds like a cat's hiss and backs right into Specter in an attempt to get away. This makes Specter almost fall from her backing into him. Varis and Specter look at each other, confused. Varis had barely laid a hand on the girl and yet she whimpered and back away from him in pain. This gave Varis an idea to which he smirked at.

"I'll makes sure you never feel that pain again if you listen and bring me Playmaker's Ignis," he whispers into her ear.

"Go get it yourself. Oh, that's right. You can't beat Playmaker," she says in an act of defiance.

"Why you insolent girl!" Varis growls at this, purposely brushes his fingertips against her left temple.

By his simple touch she lets out another pain filled whimper, falling to her knees desperately trying to ease the pain.

"Specter get this girl out of my site, I'll deal with her later," Varis says angrily.

"Yes, sir," Specter says and forces Shingetsu to her feet.

Varis turns back to his screen that overlooks Link Vrains to see another version of himself.

"What in the world, how can this be?!" Varis is shocked to see another version of him.

Revolver is dueling against Playmaker, but he finds it odd at how serious Playmaker is behaving. Usually when they duel it's more happy and playful.

"Are we not in a good mood today Playmaker?" Revolver asks lightly, thinking that this is the Playmaker he knows from back home.

"I'll never be completely happy until I stop you Varis and the rest of the Hanoi for good." Playmaker replies.

When Playmaker calls him Varis this catches Revolver's attention, he starts to have second thoughts about this Playmaker. He knows his Playmaker would never call him by his English name of Varis, he would always call him by his Japanese name of Revolver unless they're outside of Link Vrains. But for now, he pushes that thought aside and checks his hand to see what his next move should be. As the duel rages on Revolver can't help but feel like something's wrong with Playmaker, eventually the duel comes to a close ending in a draw. He is just about to log off of Link Vrains when his duel disk says he's not logged in at all.

"This... can't be," he says as he looks at his duel disk with an almost horrified expression. 'If I'm not in Link Vrains, then where am I?' He mentally asks himself but the answer hits him quickly. He glances over at Playmaker as he logs out and disappears from site.

"No wonder why I felt something was wrong with him, he's not Playmaker. As least, not the one I know." He whispers quietly to himself as a light breeze comes through.


	5. Chapter 5

Revolver wanders around Link Vrains for a little while longer, thinking of how he could of ended up in the origin world of Vrains. Another thought crossed his mind and he looks up to the digital sky.

'Could she be here...?'

Unknown to Revolver she is indeed there, but not under the best of circumstances. Every few hours Varis would have Specter drag Shingetsu out her cell, most of the time she's barley conscious and can barely stand. Varis demands that she brings Playmaker's Ignis to him but she refuses, causing Varis to lightly brush his fingertips across her temples. Seeing how his simple touch hurts her, which he still didn't understand why nor does he really care at this point. She cries out in pain at his touch and tries weakly to get away from him. But she's held in place by Specter.

"I'll do this as many times as I have to girl." Varis says frustratedly.

"Then I guess you'll just-" Shingetsu passes out in mid-sentence due to her weak mental state, falling back into Specter's arms.

All Varis can do is sigh and wait for her to regain consciousness again. She's taken back to her cell and they log out of Link Vrains for now since they have things in the real world they must attend to. But Varis tries to keep an eye on Revolver but real world duties keep him preoccupied.

'It doesn't hurt to look but let's just hope no one's there, I don't feel like explaining anything,' Revolver thinks to himself going to the Hanoi base within Link Vrains.

He appears in what looks like a dark circuit room, there's only a small glow of the off screens for light. Revolver looks around to make sure no one is there before looking around the base farther.

"So far so good. No one's here," he says to himself, keeping an eye out for anyone.

As Revolver is looking around something, or rather someone, catches his attention. He turns his head to see what caught his eye only to be faced with a cell with his dearly believed friend laying on the floor. He doesn't think and just acts opening the cell door and quickly going to her side. He doesn't know it, but he's triggered a silent alarm which alerts both Specter and Varis as soon as it goes off

"Oh Shing, what have they done to you...?" He whispers quietly and gently takes her into his arms. He does a force log out, careful not to leave a trace of himself behind, or so he thinks.

Specter and Varis race back to Link Vrains, but by the time they get there, Revolver is long gone. He's back in the real world as Ryoken Kogami with his beloved friend in his arms.

"Specter find out who was here!" He orders as he goes to see if his captive is still somewhere on Link Vrains.

"Right away sir!" Specter says and gets straight to work on trying to find who snuck in.

Night slowly falls over Den City. Ryoken sticks to the shadows, so he doesn't catch Yusaku or the Hanoi's attention. He looks around for a place to hide and comes across a hotel.

"I guess this will have to do." He sighs and goes into the hotel and to the front desk.

The woman behind the decks give him a slightly strange look when she sees the unconscious girl in his arms. Ryoken is quick to put the teller's worries at ease, saying that his friend is just tired from site seeing. The teller lets this slide as a reasonable explanation, and Ryoken pays for a room with a credit card. The teller hands him the key to the room and he takes it thanking the woman. He goes up to room 218, he opens the door and looks around. The room is mostly plain, but this didn't bother him. He walks into the room shutting the door behind him with his foot.

He lays his beloved friend down gently on the bed and covers her with a blanket. He stays beside her for a while, hoping that she'll regain consciousness.

While in Link Vrains, Varis is pissed. Not only is his captive gone but Specter can't seem to find who took her.

"You're sure she didn't log out Specter?" Varis says annoyed.

"I'm positive sir. When we left she was still unconscious," Specter says, still trying to find out how Shingetsu could have gotten away.

It's been hours in the real world and Shingetsu still hasn't woken up. Ryokan is growing more concerned and thinks about taking her to a hospital. But he sighs and gets up, going out to a balcony that overlooks the city. He looks out over the lit-up city and slips his phone out of his pocket to call home.

"Ryoken where have you been? It's been hours since you went into Link Vrains," Vegeta says, he's worried that Ryoken disappeared.

"I have good news and bad news what do you want to hear first?" Ryoken said calmly, though there's a hint of worry in his voice.

"The good news."

"Good news is I found her, bad news is I'm stuck in the origin world of Vrains and she's unconscious. I don't know what happened to her, I found her at the Hanoi base in Link Vrains."

"Does she have any physical injuries?"

"None that I can see, she's still unconscious though. Should I take her to a hospital to have her checked out?"

"No, they might point the finger at you and think you did this. But if she doesn't regain consciousness within 24 to 48 hours then I'd say take her."

From within the room someone lets out a small groan as they come to. They open their eyes; their vision is blurred but slowly clears. They sit up to look around the room but they must have sat up too quickly as they let out a whimper of pain. This whimper catches Ryoken's attention and he quickly gets off the phone with Vegeta. He turns around to look into the room to see his friend finally awake but in pain.

"I'm so glad you're awake," he says with relief, quickly going to sit beside her. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm not helping you catch that Ignis Varis," she says with a bit of spite. She's in unbearable pain, but she tries her best not to show it. She doesn't knows that this is her dear friend Revolver and tries to move away from him.

"Shing, it's me. Revolver." He looks at her worriedly and gently takes her hand.

She glances down at his hand on hers, her bangs falling into her face. She doesn't say anything. Ryoken fears that his beloved friend no longer remembers him.

"Do you... not remember me?" He whispers, gently using his hand to move her bangs out of the way so he can see her face.

Instead of feeling pain from Ryoken's touch she feels relief and gently leans into his touch.

"So it really is you... Ryoken." She whispers and moves closer to him.

"We've been so worried about you, you've been missing for six and half years." He gently wraps his arms around her, holding her close.

Ryoken tries to get Shingetsu to explain what happened in the six and half years she's been missing, but she refuses to talk about what happened. Only saying that she's affected by technology and energy in unusual and unexplainable ways. As well as saying that she'd rather not relive what happened. Ryoken still tries pressuring her for an explanation but she still refuses, suddenly Shingetsu hisses like a cat and holds her head in pain.

"What's wrong?" Ryoken asks with worry and fear in his voice.

"My head hurts." She says through the pain, leaning against Ryoken for support.

"I'll try my best to help relieve the pain," he whispers into her ear softly, gently rubbing her temples.

She relaxes against him as her pain slowly disappears. Ryoken notices how she immediately relaxed at his touch but that doesn't ease his worries. He gently runs a hand through her hair to add to the now calming atmosphere, causing the girl in his arms to sigh in slight content


	6. Chapter 6

As the pain disappears, Shingetsu is finally able to sleep peacefully for once in six and half years. Ryoken is happy to see her comfortable and out of pain. He closes his eyes and relaxes against the bedpost with her in his arms. Out of nowhere a sudden heavy feeling comes over him and visions play out before him.

"What's this?"

Bits and pieces of a girl being captured and thrown into a dark cell then being dragged into a lab and painfully experimented on flash before him along with the words "Subject 9-8-1." Then versions of Links Vrains and a gentle touch that causes nothing but pain. Ryoken gasps awake and quickly looks down at his friend who's sleeping comfortably in his arms.

'What that...?' Tears come to his eyes, as more visions flashed before him.

Screams of pain is what he sees and feels then the visions vanish as quickly as they appeared. Ryoken his left silently crying.

'Is this...? Is this what happened to her? Is this why she's in so much pain?' He asks himself as he holds his friend close to him.

"Ryoken...?" Shingetsu looks up at him half asleep, she feels like something's wrong.

"I'm so sorry you were put through that," He say softly as tears slide down his cheeks. He pulls her up into a gentle but tight hug.

"What are you talking about?" Shingetsu asks softy, still half asleep.

"You were held captive and forcibly used as a lab rat for painful experiments, making a simple touch feel like agony." Ryoken says almost sobbing.

"How do you know that?" Her tired look is replaced with that of a look of weakness.

"I don't know but I'm sorry that I wasn't there to stop this from happening to you. I'm suppose to be there for those who need me. But I..."

"You don't have to be sorry, this isn't your fault Ryoken." She whispers gently brushing away his tears. "If anyone is to blame for this it's me."

"What do you mean?"

"You will understand in due time my love." Shingetsu says hugging him.

They stay hugging for a few moments, then sleep pulls Shingetsu away from the conscious world. Back in Link Vrains Varis and Specter are finally able to pull up the hidden video feed that had been encrypted by Revolver to see what happened.

"Damn it! I should of been playing closer attention to him," Varis says as he watches the screen. He see Revolver sneaking in and taking his captive.

"Sir, perhaps this is Playmaker's doing?" Specter suggests, not knowing that there's another version of Varis running around.

"That is no program Specter, and Playmaker doesn't know of this place."

"It is possible to make a program that can make a clone appear as you then wonder around Link Vrains until it found this place?"

Varis stops to think about this but he can't think of a program that can do something like that. "It's a possibility." 'Maybe that copy of me is just a clone that Playmaker made to try and stop me.' He thinks to himself. "We'll search the city and Link Vrains tomorrow morning to see if we can find the girl."

"Yes sir."

Specter and Varis log out of Link Vrains to get some sleep. The next morning they long back in. Varis searches the city while Specter searches Link Vrains.

Ryoken is sound asleep with his dearly beloved friend in his arms. A ringing phone wakes him and he tiredly reaches for his phone answering it when he gets a hold of it.

"Hello?" He says half asleep.

"Sorry to wake you, but Vegeta is getting anxious to know if there's been any chance in her condition." Yuri, the second king asks.

"Yes, she's woken up but was in a lot of pain. It's strange, and I understand it but when I touch her head all her pain seems to disappear."

"Did she tell you what caused this pain?"

"She won't tell me what happened. All she says is that she's affected by technology and energy in unusual and explainable ways. As of right now she's in no condition to assume active leadership of the throne."

"Understood. We'll try to see what we can do to get you both home, but please take care of her."

"I will, I promise to keep her safe."

The call ends and Ryoken puts his phone back on the nightstand, he gently runs a hand over Shingetsu's cheek as she sleeps.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song sang in the beginning of this chapter is NOT mine, it's a vocaloid song called Judement of Corruption. If anyone wants to actually listen to the song it's on youtube and the video is by *Razzy. Also I'm getting lazy so I'm going to be putting Shing instead of spelling out Shingetsu all the time. On another note, if there are duels in this story which there will be, I'll be skipping them since I'm no good at writing duel scenes

As the morning turns into the afternoon, Ryoken gets up and takes a shower. He feels upset with himself for not being there for Shingetsu but is at least happy that he's found her. After his shower, he dries off and gets dressed. Shingetsu has since woken up and is sitting out on the balcony looking out over the city. Ryoken comes out of the bathroom to check on her and panics slightly when he sees she's not in bed and looks to see where she went.

_"When I woke up to my senses, I had no clue what this place was all I could see was darkness,"_ someone sang from the balcony.

Ryoken turns his head to the balcony to see if Shingetsu has gone there.

_"With the doors of heaven and hell barred, there is no other but the guard... master of the hellish yard."_ The singing continues from the balcony.

Ryoken walks over to the balcony to see Shingetsu sitting at the table and looking out over the city.

_"With the sins that you've committed, if you pay you'll be acquitted... and your crimes are permitted. Only ones with cash do well, well at least in hell,"_ She says happily.

'Ah _Judgement of Corruption_ , one of her favorite songs that I'd always hear her sing in the garden,' Ryoken thinks to himself with a smile.

_"As I smile so politely and embrace the master tightly, I whisper so softly: I won't give my fortune to the likes of you and there's nothing you can do about it."_

_"Through the doors my freedom lies I leave without farewell. While I'm walking I start falling into the depths of hell,"_ Ryoken jumps into the song, coming out and sitting beside her.

This makes Shingetsu turn her head to see him but she doesn't miss a word of the song, and Ryoken sings the rest of the song with her.

_"_ _So it seems that your ill fare at the hands of my decision... now that I have my corrupted judgement. I will not let my fate fall into another person's ruling. My sins will be judged my no one else but me. Someday I promise I'll return again for my collection. Fragments of sins will become mine in the end. By then all of hell will change and form into a brand-new design; sweet paradise suited best for my daughter and I..."_ they sing together then let out a little chuckle after the song ends.

"It's nice spending time with you again Shing." Ryoken says, happy to see his friend enjoying herself.

"I've missed you and the others. I'm sorry..." She says seeming to be upset.

"Don't be, you know we would never let something like that happen to you ever." He hugs her.

She leans into him and lets out a small groan as the pain comes back.

"Is your head bothering you again?"

"Yeah."

"Let me fix that." He gently rubs her temples to ease the pain making her lean into his touch.

On Link Vrains, Specter and Varis come up empty when trying to find Revolver and their captive.

"There's no way they could of just disappeared once they logged off of Link Vrains," Varis says frustrated

"Maybe this other you is staying in a secret location. Or perhaps Playmaker is helping him some how." Specter suggests

"No, they've already dueled each other and Playmaker doesn't seem to see him as an ally. There's definitely something different about him, he seemed to be dueling as if the duel didn't really mean anything. As if it was all just for fun and that it didn't matter who won or lost. Varis says as he goes back to looking at his screens.

Ryoken and Shing are enjoying each other's company. Any pain that sparks up is quickly taken care of by Ryoken's gentle touch. Around 2pm they go out to eat at a restaurant close to the hotel they're staying at, it doesn't take them long to get seated. After they've finished eating Ryoken takes Shing to go shopping for some decent clothes and shoes. As they're out shopping is when Varis picks up on them, he's hacked into most of the security cameras around Den City. Hoping that eventually one of the many cameras would spot his target.

"That's... impossible," Varis says with disbelief as he sees another version of himself with the girl from yesterday

"What's the matter sir?" Specter asks when he hears his leader's shocked voice.

"Remember what we thought was a clone?"

"Of course."

"Well it's not a clone. It's actually a person."

Specter turns his head to look at the screen Varis is looking at. There he sees Ryoken looking at boy's clothes and making suggestions on what Shing should wear.

"How is this possible?" Specter asks turning to Varis.

"I don't know, there may be a parallel world to this one which is where he's from."

"But doesn't that mean she's from that world as well?"

"Regardless of where they're from, there's got to be a way to get her back. but how is the question." Varis says and takes a moment to think before an idea comes to mind. "Specter, gather the other knights. We're getting that girl along with her little friend." He smirks.

Specter does as he is told and goes to get the other three knights while Varis waits patiently and keeps watch over Link Vrains to see if Playmaker's out and about in the meantime.

As the sun starts to set Ryoken and Shing make their way back to the hotel, Shing stays close to Ryoken's side. She feels something off but isn't sure what it is, the chip that's in her brain is pinging her location back to the facility she'd escaped from. Zolga is getting her task forces ready to go retrieve their escapee.

"Something wrong Shing, you seem uneasy?" Ryoken asks as they enter their hotel room.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it." Shing replies, putting down her shopping bag.

Specter returns to the Hanoi base with his fellow knights Baira, Faust and Dr. Genome.

"So is Playmaker getting in the way again? Genome asks.

"No, actually it's someone else." Vrains says then he brings up a screen that's showing Ryoken and Shing at a clothing store.

"How can this be? People can't be in two places at one." Baira says shocked and confused.

"Unless that's a clone but I don't see how. We don't have the technology capable of cloning or even replicating a perosn's DNA perfectly like that." Genome says studying Ryoken's appearance as well as his voice.

"Unless that isn't a clone at all." Faust interjects.

"Well there's one way to find out." Genome says.

"That still leaves the problem of how to get that girl he's with. She has some kind of ability that draws the Ignis to her all be unwillingly for the Ignis. She also doesn't seem to have any control over it." Varis chimes in.

"I'm sure this other version of you has a duel disk, if I can manage to hack it I can hopefully do a forced long in." Baira says

"Until they're here in Link Vrains we better keep an eye out for Playmaker." Varis say.

The others nods and Baira gets to work on finding then hacking Ryoken's duel disk. By using Varis's duel disk she's able to find the code for Revolver's duel disk and hack it.

"What the-!" Ryoken cries out as his duel disk starts to glow.

"Something wrong Ryoken?" Shing asks

"Something's wrong with my duel disk, I think it's being hacked!" Ryoken cries out as a sphere forms around him. His appearance starts to change to that of his first Link Vrains avatar.

Shing goes to grab Ryoken's duel disk off his arm but she touches the sphere that's surrounding him which pulls her in next to him. Once Ryoken's appearance has fully changed to his first Link Vrains avatar they're transported into Link Vrains.

"Where are we?" Shing asks a bit on edge.

Revolver looks around to try and get his bearings. "It looks like we're in Link Vrains, give me a minute to check my duel disk." He checks his duel disk and it says they're not logged in but from what he can see around him they are. He runs a quick diagnostic test on his duel disk to see that it's been hacked. "It's a forced long in, my duel disk was hacked and I have a pretty good idea on who did it."

"It's so nice to see that you two decided to drop in." A delighted voice rings out from the shadows of an alleyway.

"Get behind me," Revolver says as he gently pushes Shing behind him recognizing the voice that's coming out of the shadows.

"Come now, I know you want to stop the Ignis as well as Playmaker." Varis says, as he walks out of the shadows of the alleyway

"True I don't trust that Ignis one bit, but her safety is more important to me than stopping them."

"Is that so?"

"As much as you don't want to hear this, humans and Ignis can coexist in pace. And I'm not willing to risk her safety to fight in a war that will only hurt both sides by the time it's over."

"Do you hear yourself, you don't trust the Ignis yet you're willing to say that they can coexist with us humans?"

"I personally don't trust them but a good friend has shown me that we can coexist together and even work together in peace." Revolver says this as he thinks back on all the duels he and the Playmaker back home have had.

Kolter and Yusaku have picked up on Varis's presence on Link Vrains and look to see what trouble he's trying to cause now.

"It is just me or am I seeing double?" Kolter asks.

"You're right there are two of them but who's the girl hiding behind this one?" Yusaku points to the girl hiding behind Revolver.

"Don't know, I'll see if my face recognition software comes up with anything." Kolter says and runs the program.

"Shouldn't we be worried that there are two Varis'?!" Ai cries out.

"I wouldn't start worrying just yet Ai." Yusaku replies.

"The program has turned up empty, your guess is as good as mine when it comes to who that girl is." Kolter says

"Sounds likes the delusions of a fool." Varis replies.

"Think of me what you will, I'm not going to risk her safety." Revolver says standing his ground.

In the shadows the other knights wait for their Q to come out. Genome runs Varis's DNA code against Revolver's and they come back as a complete match.

"This can't be right." Genome whispers to himself and runs the test again.

The test comes back with the same results each time he reruns it, Varis and Revolver are the same person. Unfortunately Genome doesn't have time to dwell on this as a duel between the two is about to start.

"Then there's only one way to solve this problem." Varis says activating his duel disk.

"Indeed, we'll settle this with a Master Duel." Revolver says and actives his duel disk as well.

"I hope you don't mind but I brought a bit of help with me." Varis snaps his fingers and the other knights come out of the shadows.

Up until this point Shing has been quite and watched as everything unfolded but now she's growing concerned.

"Revolver what do we do? There's no way you can win in a five against one duel." Shing says.

'She's right, but it looks like I don't have any other choice.' Revolver thinks to himself.

"I'm going in, it appears whoever this other Varis is could use our help."

"I'll be right here if you need anything." Kolter says

Yusaku quickly get up from his seat and goes into the secret room in the truck to go into Link Vrains. He gets his deck out and puts it into his duel disk. He calls out, "Link into the Vrains."

Yusaku's outfit changes as well as his hair and a sphere forms around him as he's taken to Link Vrains.

"Don't make the same mistake as Playmaker by standing against us," Varis says as the Master Duel field appears on the ground.

"I will never side with you if it means putting her, danger." Revolver says confidently.

Shing backs away from Revolver, giving him the space he needs to duel but still staying in his line of site.

"Then I guess we're doing this the hard way," Varis says with a smirk, he lifts is his hand up to make what looks like a large gray and purple skeleton hand appear to catch Shing.

"No Shing!" Revolver exclaims panicked.

"Revolver!" Shing cries out worriedly as the large gray hand wraps around her.

"There's nothing you can do to help her, unless you beat me in this duel. And I'm sure you're familiar with the Deleted Virus." Varis smirks.

"Of course I am." Revolver keeps the panic out of his voice.

"Deleted Virus, Revolver what does he mean by that?" She asks him confused.

"Don't you dare!" Revolver yells.

"This can all be avoided if you just hand her over." Varis says, mentally debating wether or not to actually use the Deleted Virus.

"I'll never hand her over to you!" Revolver says trying to keep his anger under control. "You will never get away with using her Varis." He glares at him.

"All I have to do is defeat you in this duel and I will be able to use her in anyway I please to capture the Ignis."

Unknown to everyone at the moment Playmaker is making his way to them.

"Don't lose hope Revol-" She's cut off as a wave a dizziness suddenly hits her making her fall forward a bit "Why do I, feel so dizzy?"

Playmaker is almost there, he hopes it's not too late to help. Shing looks up at Revolver and tries to encourage him as the duel officially starts.

Playmaker get there halfway through the duel.

"What have you done Varis?" Playmaker says as he jumps off his duel board and lands on the ground nearby.

Another wave of dizziness hits Shing making her groan slightly, seeming to be in a daze. Her eyes have a clouded look to then now. Unknown to everyone Revolver's touch has altered the programs and drugs in her body in someway that were used in the experiments six and a half years she's been in captivity, making her react differently now when Ai is nearby.

"Ah it's you Playmaker, so nice of you to join us," Varis says with a smirk and looks up at him.

"What have you done Varis?" Playmaker glares at him.

"I'm just dueling for the girl here, she'll be quite useful once I defeat her friend her." Varis seems very amused with himself.

Playmaker comes closer to the Master Duel field without walking onto the actual field. He looks over the field to see who has what. This causes the dizziness to become worse and brings back the pain that Revolver kept at bay. But Shing seems to be in even more of a daze and the pain she's in is easy to see, she also seems to be unable to voice that she's in pain.

"Hand over your Ignis and I'll let her go," Varis says as he turns to look at Playmaker. He knows what Playmaker will say next though.

"I'll never give Ai to you, you're fight is with me not them." Playmaker says.

"That's where you're wrong Playmaker, this girl has the ability to draw out the Ignis. How do you think your Ignis was extracted from your duel disk that one time while you were dueling?

Playmaker and Ai look to the girl in question who's in a pained daze, Revolver looks over at her as well and is concerned.

'I know she wasn't like that at the start of the duel, could it have something to do with Playmaker's arrival?' Revolver thinks to himself.

"You're Ignis must be affecting her Playmaker. She was much more talkative before you showed up."

Ai pops up from Playmaker's duel disk to screen the girl in front of him. "He's right Playmaker, she's somehow affected by my presence. She's also the one who took me out of your duel disk."

"Playmaker." Revolver says to get Playmaker's attention.

Playmaker turns his head to look at him, "What is it?"

"If I lose this duel I need you to look out for her. Can you see to that?"

"I'll do everything that I can to keep her out of the Hanoi's clutches."

Revolver nods and he gets back to the duel with Varis. Kolter tries looking for a way to log Shing out and just manges to write a program that works by the skin of his teeth. Shing suddenly turns into pixels then disappears. Reappearing next to Kolter in the hotdog truck, being in a separate location from Ai she's no long affected by him and she naps back to reality. She hisses like a cat because of the pain she's in. Kolter sends a message to Yusaku that he has Shing.

"Don't worry about your friend, she's back in the real world."

"I'll join you in the real world as soon as I can Playmaker. Oh and by the way, the name's Revolver."

Playmaker nods in understanding then logs out.


	8. Chapter 8

Yusaku opens the door to the secret room in the truck with Ai partly out of his duel disk. Shing hisses louder then before as her pain gets worse from Ai's presence.

"Is she okay Kolter? Yusaku asks hearing the loud hissing.

"I don't know, she started hissing the moment she got here." Kolter replies. "Should we take her to a hospital?"

"We can't keep her here and she didn't seem to do well in Link Vrains." Yusaku says calmly.

"There's something off about her, I can't put my finger on it." Ai says taking a closer look at the hissing girl near Kolter.

Shing hisses to voice her pain but seems unable to interact in any other way.

"I'll take her to the closest hospital, you should rest up Yusaku. We never know when the Hanoi will strike again, plus we don't know much about her friend Revolver. But he doesn't seem to be a big fan of the Hanoi though." Kolter says and looks back at his screens.

"Sounds like a plan." Yusaku says. "Ai, you see if you can get our friend here to tell us her name before Kolter takes her to the hospital."

"Sure, but I want to try one thing." Ai says looking at the girl with a calculating glare.

"Ai what are you doing?" Yusaku asks confused.

Ai doesn't respond and elongates himself so he can put his hand on the girl's forehead. Shing hisses even louder and her pupils turn into slits but she tries to move away from Ai's touch. Yusaku moves his duel disk away making Ai take his hand away.

"Hey what was that for?!" Ai shouts angrily.

"You're hurting her Ai."

Shing hisses and appears to be back to normal but she backs away from Ai and the others. She crotches down close to the ground but her knees never touch the ground, she looks like she's ready to attack.

"Uh, please don't attack us." Kolter says seeing the way the girl looks.

Back on Link Vrains the duel between Revolver and Varis ends in a draw. Revolver logs out as quickly as he can after the duel ends. Once logged out he's looks around to see where he is, he's back in the hotel room.

"Damn it, I gotta find Yusaku." Ryoken says and goes to check out of the hotel.

After checking out Ryoken goes to the city plaza to see if Kolter's truck is there. It is indeed there but he hears loud hissing and yelling.

"Yusaku help me hold her down!" Kotler yells.

"I'm trying Kolter!" Ysuaku yells back.

Ryoken runs up to the door on the side of the truck and opens it, seeing Yusaku and Kolter trying desperately to hold Shing down. Ryoken takes on his beast form, his eyes change from a light crystal blue to a bright gold, his pupils become slit and his ears become pointed.

"That's enough Shing!" Ryoken yells and jumps into the group, he easily holds Shing down who hisses at him.

"Who are you?" Yusaku asks, surprised at how easily the stranger can hold Shing down.

"Shing calm down please, you're not in any danger." Ryoken says, ignoring Yusaku's question.

Shing hisses in response to Ryoken and tries to bite him. He sighs and holds her hands together by her wrists with one hand since she's much smaller then him. Then he pushes her up so her back is against his chest.

"Shing please, you need to calm down. You're going to hurt someone if you down." Ryoken whispers into her ear.

Shing tries ramming the back of her head against his chest in the hopes that would get Ryoken to let go but that doesn't work.

'Maybe I could use her necklace to get through to her since nothing else is working.' Ryoken thinks to himself.

He uses his free hand to pick up the thin black rope that's slightly hidden under her shirt and moves it up until the wooden charm come up and out of her shirt. He wraps his hand around the wooden charm which is warm to the touch, unknowingly making his own wooden charm pendant that's hidden under his shirt glow. Shing continues to fuss and fight trying to get away from him.

"Shing please calm down, I don't want anyone to get hurt especially you." Ryoken says calmly.

Shing seems to slowly stop fighting, feeling something she can't explain. The wooden pendent hidden under Ryoken's shirt has allowed him to finally reach his beloved friend.

'She's in so much pain it's overwhelmed her, making the beast form take control.'

Yusaku and the others just watch unsure of what's going on.

"Shing I know you're in pain but you can't allow your feline form to take control, you'll hurt the people that are trying to help you."

"L-let go!" Shing hisses trying to bite him again.

"Damn it," Ryoken whispers, "You give me no choice Shing."

Still holding onto her wooden pendant he uses whatever mental connection he has to shock her back into reality. Shing yelps from the pain squeezing her eyes shut, she falls back against Ryoken panting. The lack of energy finally cathing up to her.

"Is she, finally back to normal?" Kolter hesitantly asks.

"What do you mean by normal?" Shing asks, sounding out of it.

"Are you feeling alright? You seemed to be in a lot of pain." Yusaku asks a bit concerned.

"I would be lying if I said I feel okay." Shing says weakly opening her eyes. "I'll be honest, my mental stability it quite weak at the moment.

"What's up with you and your friend here looking like animals that could kill us?" Ai chimes up waving his arms around.

"Well let's just say that these forms are only held and given to a select few people back home." Ryoken says.

"Speaking of forms, what happened? All I can remember is feeling dizzy." Shing asks slightly confused as to what has happened.

"You tried to kill us!" Ai yells.

"I apologize for that, but I don't remember-" Shing stops mid sentence suddenly feeling dizzy.

"Shing are you feeling alright?" Ryoken asks, concern clear in his voice

"I just feel-" Shing passes out and falls back against Ryoken fully.

'Shing!" Ryoken cries out worried.

Shing's weak mind finally shatters from the lack of stability, leaving her physically unconsciousness. She's completely still against Ryoken but her breathing hasn't been compromised in any way. Her wooden pendant is now clearly able to be seen, it's quite odd looking to say the least. There's a circle of bats surrounding what looks like some kind of round maze in the center of the pendant.

"Would you like us to take her to the hospital?" Yusaku asks.

"No, but thank you for getting her out of Link Vrains." Ryoken says.

"No problem, so I'm guessing you're Revolver?" Kolter asks.

"Yes, but my real world name is Ryoken Kogami." Ryoken says as he goes back to his normal human form. "And this is Shing." He gestures to the unconscious girl in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had two more chapters after this one but due to the editing that I made to this story the last two chapters don't fit in with the story, sorry about that ^^" anyway, if anyone has any constructive criticism that they would like to give me I'm willing to listen. But for now chapter 8 is the last chapter for this story so far.


End file.
